


The Child Spell

by kayliels



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Children, Gen, I turned them all into children, Papa Fury has to take care of them all, i have no idea what to tag this, mild swearing, mwhaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliels/pseuds/kayliels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers (And a few others) have been turned into children, and now it's Fury's job to take care of the mini-'vengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Child Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Cute lil' mini-'vengers.

There was a small giggle from around the corner as Fury turned to see two kids, a smaller kid, just a bit older than a toddler. He was clapping his hands and pushing himself to his feet, reaching up to try to grab something from the other kid, the taller one was a blonde holding a doll.

"Steve! Give me the dolly!"

"Tony! It's mine!"

((AN: Meme of Captain America:Civil War))

"What the fuck is going on here?" Fury snapped and the two children looked up at him, both of them glancing at each other before giggling in the most childish of ways. "Stark?!"

"Yes?" The smaller kid said and and Fury just glared down at him. There was running and Fury looked up to see Maria Hill holding two different kids, a red-head female and a blonde male. "Clint! He won't give me my toy!"

"It's not your toy Tony!" 'Steve said.

"Give me back my toy!"

"Hill, what is going on?" Fury asked as the red-headed girl babbled and made grabby hands at the action figure 'Clint' was clutching in his hands.

"Ah... Well... Sir... We have a... Well."

Behind her another blonde with long hair peaked around Maria's leg, and then ran at 'Steve' grabbing onto him and knocking him down with a hug.

"Thor! Get off!" 'Steve' said and 'Tony' took the doll out of his hands. "Hey! That's mine!"

'Clint' jumped out of Maria's arms and ran after Tony, dropping the action figure as he tried to get the doll. Another kid stumbled into the room and picked up the action figure, before trying to reach up to give it to the red head.

"HILL! I WANT AN EXPLANATION NOW!" Fury bellowed and all of the children burst into tears at how loud his voice got. Maria gave a desperate look as she tried to calm them all down.

"Well, I'm not sure, but they've all been turned to kids. The... Avengers that is..." Maria said and she manages to make it so that Natasha stopped crying. She put Natasha down and she ran off to help Bruce and Clint, while Maria focused on the other three. "Loki did something, and now he won't help." Maria pressed a button on her radio. "Coulson! I need help, I need so much help, you're gonna have a fun time."

Fury just looked in confusion before giving a heavy sigh. "The Avengers have been turned to kids."

"Yes sir."

"Maria! Tony won't give me back my Bucky doll! Make him give it back!"

"Give back Steve's doll Tony!" Thor said and Tony shook his head. Thor charged at Tony and they 'fought', during their fight Tony dropped the doll and Steve ran over to pick it up before running over to hide behind Natasha, who was happily sharing the Hawkeye action toy with Clint and Bruce.

"... How long-"

"Well, we're working on it Sir-"

"How long, Agent Hill."

"It's hard to tell-"

There was a tug on his pants and Fury looked down to see Clint look up with wide eyes, and a small smile. He made grabby hands and Fury just stepped away. "Just keep them under control. When is Coulson going to be here?"

"Soon Sir." Maria said and Fury just walked out.

-

Phil Coulson arrived into the 'family room', as was dubbed by the signs, and was shocked to see the Avengers as children. He though Maria had been joking when she told him, but clearly not. As he cleared his throat, all six Avengers look over at him, and then the one in a Captain America uniform came running over and hugged Phil's leg, tears in his eyes. "Tony's being mean again!"

"Am not Steve!" Tony replied, dressed in an Ironman outfit.

"He broke my Bucky doll."

"I'm going to fix it!"

"He broke my Bucky doll." Steve was crying now, and Phil just looked up at Maria and she looked so tired already.

"Okay. Maria, you take a small break and I'll cover for you." Phil said and he picked Steve up, taking him over to the Bucky doll, which Tony was frowning at as he tried just putting the arm back together. "Can I see that, I think I can fix it."

Tony handed the Bucky doll to Coulson who looked at the arm with a sympathetic smile as he put Steve back on the floor. "I'll get to work on fixing it when I have time, I promise Steve."

"Okay Phil." Steve sniffled and he looked around the room, Tony had run off to play with Bruce, the two of them were pretending to be scientists. Clint and Natasha were play fighting, Natasha hitting Clint on the head and then kissing his head better. Thor was happily eating on the floor.

"Oh perfect!" Maria replied, coming into the room with more children. Steve's head perked up and he grinned, running over and hugging Bucky. Sam just gave a small smile, standing awkwardly beside them. Rhodey ran in to sit with Tony and Bruce, despite not understanding what they were talking about. He became their 'test experiment'. Wanda and Pietro walked over to Clint but played by themselves. Pepper walked in, her arms were crossed and she just glared at everyone.

Phil was relieved when an adult Vision floated into the room, looking unimpressed with the situation. "I'm not sure what has happened, but this seems bad. Agent Hill seems stressed."

"Stressed!" Maria practically squawked like a bird. "They have been turned into children! Fury is going to go insane when he sees this! What are we going to do!"

"It's going to be okay Agent Hill." Vision said and he looked down at the kids. Bucky and Sam were pinching each other behind Steve's back, who was just talking non-stop about how mean Tony was to him. Tony and Bruce were dressing Rhodey up, the two of them giggling as Bruce held his hands over Rhodey's eyes so he couldn't see as Tony brought over a tiara from a dress up chest that some of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with children had gifted to help take care of the kids. Clint and Pietro were racing against each other, with Natasha and Wanda cheering. Pepper was cleaning up the toys that had already been thrown everywhere, and pulling Thor along with her to help clean up. Thor, however, just continued nibbling on a cookie.

Phillet out a sigh, looking at the Bucky doll. "Hey, Maria, do you know how to sew? The Bucky doll got ripped... And it might be relaxing for you?"

Mariahuffed and she grabbed the doll and it's arm, walking out. Phil started to chuckle, but he stopped when he heard crying, jumping as he saw Clint and Pietro hitting each other, Natasha trying to get to Pietro but being held back by Pepper, and Wanda trying to pull Pietro away. Phil let out another sigh of relief as he saw Vision go over to help.

The door opened and something dropped to the floor, and Phil turned to see Peter standing in the doorway with a bewildered expression. He glanced up at Phil and then down at the children. "W... Did you just adopt a lot of children?"

"Spell. Loki turned them all into children." Phil replied and Peter looked even more confused. "Yeah... It's not a good time-"

"Is that Tony?" Peter asked, gesturing to the kid who was putting green make-up on Bruce. Phil nodded and Peter let out a sigh. "Well... This is..."

"It's actually kind of fun, if you can manage this many kids."

"Stop fighting you two!" Steve said, glaring at Sam and Bucky who both acted like nothing happened. Steve pouted at them, pointing at the two of them. "Hug and be friends again!"

"I don't wanna Steve." Sam said, crossing his arms and pouting. But Bucky crawled over and gave him a hug anyway. Steve smiled and hugged the two of them as well.

Meanwhile, the fight between Clint and Pietro had been separated and Pepper was patrolling the room, cleaning up the mess the other kids left. Thor had sat down with Natasha and Clint, sharing some of his cookies with them. Pietro and Wanda were playing with Vision.

"Well, it looks crazy here... I'm going to do my homework in the dining room." Peter said and he quickly backtracked out of the room. Phil chuckled and he heard Rhodey get angry, looking over to see him looking in the mirror and then glaring at Bruce and Tony, both of who are running away and hiding behind Steve, Bucky, and Sam,

"Wha?" Bucky asked as Rhodey tried to get Tony by climbing onto him. Bucky pushed him off and Rhodey attacked Bucky, much to the protest of Steve who was trying to get everyone to stop.

"Okay, you guys. Break it up." Phil said, separating Rhodey from everyone. Tony and Bruce were both laughing, but no one else was finding it funny. Rhodey huffed and crossed his arms. "Let's get you cleaned up. Vision, can you keep an eye on them all?"

"I'll try Agent Coulson." Vision said and Phil picked Rhodey up, taking him to the bathroom.

"Leave us alone Tony." Steve said and Tony glared at him, standing to face him.

"Or what?" Tony said and Bucky and Sam both jumped up to stand next to Steve.

"Please don't fight..." Bruce said.

"We don't want to play with you Tony. Go hang out with Thor." Bucky said and Tony became even more visibly angry.

"Why wouldn't you want to hang out with me! I'm really cool too."

"Cause you're mean to us." Sam replied and Tony shook his head.

"No I'm not."

"You ripped my Bucky doll."

"Why did you have a Bucky doll anyway!"

"Please stop... Let's go play Science some more Doctor Stark..." Bruce said and he grabbed Tony's hand to try to pull him away. Tony stayed where he was standing though. "Tony..."

"Steve should be our new test subject!"

"I don't want to Tony." Steve replied. "I want to pretend I'm in a war with Bucky and Sam."

"And I want you to be out test subject!"

"He doesn't want to play with you Tony." Bucky said and Tony finally let Bruce pull him away. Steve grabbed Bucky and Sam's hands, pulling them over to the couch. They started making a pillow fort. Clint, Natasha, and Thor were playing with action figures, and by now Wanda and Pietro were just talking to Vision, who only half payed attention as he glanced around the room to check on everyone. Seeing that everyone was semi-okay, he returned his attention back to the Maximoff twins.


End file.
